Semilla de Tierra
by Kaori-Nakamoto
Summary: Bobby había descubierto que nunca podría ser feliz amando a alguien. Primero Rouge, luego Mystique y ahora, solo. No sabía si era él o los demás, pero cuando unos nuevos estudiantes llegan al Instituto Javier sabe que no todo lo que cree es así y que todo tiene siempre otra cara. Oc Niño xIceman. Slash.
1. ¿Quien eres?

**Titulo:** Semilla de Tierra  
**Serie:** X-Men  
**Genero: YAOI(Slash)**, Angustia, Drama, Fantasía, Humor, Romántico, Tragedia.  
**Advertencia:** Lemon, posible violación, daño fisico y psicologico. Muerte de un Personaje.  
**Parejas: **BobbyxOc(Personaje Original Masculino). Contiene un leve LoganxScott, cualquier otra pareja es discutible.

Aclaración, el Oc usado para emparejarse con Bobby es August, de quien pueden encontrar imagenes en mi DeviantArt, **Kaori-Oc**

**Si bien tomo los personajes y el universo de X-Men de Marvel me tomo el atrevimiento de modificar todo lo que desee, tanto edades como personalidades de los personajes. Si no estas a gusto con esto te recomiendo no leer. Gracias**

**Esta basado en una mezcla entre el futuro de X-Men Evolution(cuando termina la serie te muestra los nuevos miembros de X-Men, digamos que es un despues de eso(varios años despues)), con un toque de mezcla de pelicula, comic y serie de los 90 xP Así que la linea de tiempo realmente no existe.  
**

**Intro:  
**

Bobby había descubierto que nunca podría ser feliz amando a alguien. Primero Rouge, luego Mystique y ahora, solo. No sabía si era él o los demás, pero cuando unos nuevos estudiantes llegan al Instituto Javier sabe que no todo lo que cree es así y que todo tiene siempre otra cara.

_"No espero ser amado, no espero que sea fácil pero quiero darle todo sin importar qué"_

* * *

Había muerto Jean y el Profesor hacia ya algunos años, no importaba el tiempo realmente porque a pesar de querer ser recordados para algunos fue mejor olvidar las fechas. El instituto fue reconstruido y abierto pero ya no parecía ser que la gente este segura o dispuesta a dejar que sus niños estén allí. El numero común de alumnos era bajo, para ser realistas apenas eran 15 personas dentro del lugar de los cuales la mitad eran ya adultos que todos vosotros conocéis, pero eso no implicaba que ellos no estén dispuestos a un a recibir niños, a ayudarlos a comprenderse o comprender a los demás y por tal motivo, esa mañana de verano Ororo junto a Scott habían ido a buscar los nuevos niños. Si bien el grupo se redujo a Ororo, Scott, Logan, Bobby, Hank, Kurt, Warren, Kitty, Pietro, Emma, Jamie, Dazzler entre otros.

Todos en la mansión estaban ansioso, algunos no tanto pero así eran ellos. Algunos leían, otros jugaban y otros simplemente ya habían abandonado las instalaciones, era verano y los que aun no se habían ido con sus familias salían a vaguear por las calles y encontrar algo entretenido que hacer. Bobby se encontraba extrañamente alterado, si bien ya era hora de que carne fresca llegara, digo, nuevos estudiantes él tenia el temor de poder hallar entre aquellos individuos aquello que lo hiciera feliz al fin, si él supiera que no estaba tan errado seguramente hubiese corrido lejos hasta una montaña y tirado de ella sin pensarlo mucho.

Se escucho la nave llegar luego de 9 horas fuera, sintió su corazón salir pero contuvo su aliento esperando que estos cruzasen por la puerta. Con tranquilidad Scott la abrió y le dio paso a Tormenta junto a un grupo de 5 niños tras ella, bien no eran niños de 10 años pero si estarían entre los 14 y 18 años, y considerando que Bobby tenía cumplidos sus 22 años para él los demás eran demasiado pequeños. Su mirada vago entre las primeras dos damas que aparecieron, una de cabello corto de color ¿verde?, de baja estatura, cuerpo bien moldeado pero algo plana; la niña que parecía muy entusiasmada que la seguía era rubia, no solía tener problemas con las rubias pero esta era particularmente lo que detestaba, una Barbie en potencia. Suspiro volviendo su vista a los niños que entraron luego, el que encabezaba el lugar precia el típico chico que quería caerle bien a todos, que hace bromas, y deportes, en conclusión, ¡el novio perfecto para nuestra Barbie! Junto a este riendo apareció otro niño colorado, parecía ser el menor de todos por su estatura y complexión, algo nerd podría decir por la forma curva de su espalda, sus anteojos sujetos por cintas en el centro de estos y su peinado tan anti. Pero se perdió cuando vio al ultimo entrar, si bien tenia aire de "no te me acerques porque muerdo" su rostro inexpresivo le hizo saltar a su corazón, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y observarlo detalladamente. Tenia puestos unos pantalones de gabardina de un tono verde militar y unos borcegos marrones extrañamente altos, haciendo juego, mientras que por arriba una remera verde más claro y colorido –de mangas largas- que dejaba ver en un costado una musculosa negra que debería de llevar bajo esta. Pero le fue extraño ver que sobre esta aun tenía un abrigo de unos talles más que claramente no dejaban a la vista sus manos. Estaba sorprendido y no era para menos, con el calor que hacia fuera era extraño ver a alguien tan abrigado, hasta diría que es ridículo.

La albina les explico brevemente en que consistía todo, los lugares a donde quedaban y un par de cosas más que simplemente Iceman no escucho, estaba perdido aun analizando al muchacho. Observo como el cabello castaño caía rebeldemente por su rostro que hasta pensó que debía de ser algo incomodo, no era demasiado largo pero tener tanto para el frente debía de ser molesto. Se perdió levemente en sus ojos, eran como el mar, si, era la mejor descripción que podría dar, bajo viendo su nariz y luego sus labios, se perdió allí principalmente y más aun cuando este se los lamió y mordió en muestra de aburrimiento o nerviosismo. Gracias a su perdida en aquellos labios del diablo –como llamo mentalmente- no escucho la insistente llamada de Ororo hasta que se sintió mojado, se giro para ver a la mujer extrañado, asustado y confundido para así escuchar las risas de todos –menos su adonis- hacer eco en el lugar.

**-Robert, hace 10 minutos que esto llamándote. Necesito ver algo, ¿Podrías mostrarles sus cuartos?-** Pidió amablemente la mujer tras soltar un suspiro molesto, él asintió sintiéndose avergonzado y con un leve rubor les hizo señas a los chicos para que lo siguiesen, pero algo faltaba, al emprender camino a los cuartos compartidos para los menores noto que su distracción no venia, sino que al contrario fue llevado por la mujer hacia otra dirección ¿Qué ocurría allí? No fue capas de sacarse la duda pero si de aprenderse los nombres de los nuevos. La niña rara se llamaba Emily, la Barbie se llamaba Tiffany, irónicamente el nombre iba perfecto para ella; los niños era el primero Spencer, el niño nerd se llamaba Lad y por lo que descubrió el faltante –y según ellos antisocial- era August. August era el nombre de su linda princesa, digo, príncipe.

Se dio cuenta que las dos niñas compartirían habitación e igual que los niños, entonces ¿August con quien lo haría?, sentí curiosidad, no quería que nadie se lo ganase antes de él, estaba completamente ansioso y molesto. Tras mostrarles sus cuartos los invito a que almorzarán algo, ya que no lo habían hecho y bajaron todos a la cocina, allí se cruzo a nuestro líder que estaba preparando sándwiches mientras tardeaba una canción.

**-Hey-** Pronuncio sonriente mientras se acercaba al mayor que se sobresalto un poco y sonrojo al ser descubierto cantando**. –Parecen buen material los nuevos- **Anuncio mientras hacia señas al comedor y sonríe más ampliamente, eso le hizo dudar un poco a Scott antes de asentir, Bobby siempre había sido fácil de leer y ese acto implicaba que la conversación iba para otro lado**. –Sabes, note que el nuevo este… ¿August? No me lo asignaron para que lo llevase al cuarto, ¿Algo anda mal con él?-** Y allí estaba la respuesta, para allí iba el tema. El chico con gafas lo observo unos instantes y se encogió de hombros mientras terminaba de acoplar unos de los sándwich para así llevarle a los nuevos.

**-Ya sabes, debemos de hacerles un chequeo a todos completo y él fue el primero en ser llevado.-** Le resto importancia mientras se dirigía a la nevera y sacaba unas botellas de 2ls de gaseosas y se las extendía al menor, este las tomo sabiendo que debía de llevarlas, ya había visto los platos, servilletas y vasos en la mesa. Summers tomo la bandeja con el alimento y lo llevo, no volvieron a tocar el tema luego.

Si bien este no se presento a comer nada, Bobby fue justo atrapado para que lo llevase a su nuevo cuarto. Se sintió feliz y a la vez nervioso cuando la morena le pidió aquello pero no se negaría. Le indico con la cabeza que lo siguiese y todo el camino fue en silencio, por parte del rubio no parecía saber que decir mientras que el otro observaba todo con un deje de curiosidad. No tardaron en posarse frente a la puerta de madera, y en que Drake la abriera. Al hacerlo y observar dentro se llevo una gran sorpresa, a su diferencia de todos los cuartos de ese piso este era simple, solo había una cama y tenia varias plantas por el lugar, cosa que le extraño un poco. Vio al muchacho dar paso dentro y podría jurar que vio una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro pero quien sabe, seguramente fue su imaginación.

**-Umm… este… ¿August? Debes tener hambre, ¿Quieres que te preparé algo?-** Tras pronunciar con duda sus palabras vio al menor girar un poco su rostro y cuerpo asintiendo, pero en ningún momento lo oyó hablar aunque si lo vio mover sus labios, ¿acaso era mudo? Bueno, eso no quitaba nada realmente, seguía siendo su amor a primera vista. **-¿Por qué no dejas un poco de tu abrigo y bajamos?-** Ya más animado propuso pero lo vio hacer una mueca extraña ¿disgusto?, lo vio darle la espalda y adentrarse más al cuarto, quitarse el abrigo dejando ver su buena figura, lo vio colgarla en la silla frente al escritorio y girarse hacia él, con una expresión indescriptible. Tras ello lo vio salir del cuarto y él cerró la puerta optando porque este había aceptado su invitación.

Lo guio en silencio por los pasillos y podía sentir la mirada de todos clavarse en el menor que lo seguía como si fuese su mama pata. Estaba bien, no lo negaba, August era lindo pero no por ello todos podían comérselo con la mirada, seguramente ya estaba paranoico, no podía ni pensar como sobreviviría todo este tiempo junto al muchacho si ahora reaccionaba así. Gruño bajo pero no dijo nada, se metieron en la cocina y lo vio tomar asiento en la mesa de desayuno situada allí. Tomo el paquete de pan lactal de molde y cogió un par de fetas de este para luego buscar en el refrigerador que podría colocarle y saco un poco de vegetales que había cortado anteriormente Scott –los que habían sobrado- y un paquete con fiambres variados, dejo todo sobre la mesada y observo al castaño.

**-¿De que te gusta el sándwich?-** Su mirada azul vago en Bobby tras oír su pregunta y luego en los alimentos analizando las cosas, lo vio pararse y acercase para preparárselo él mismo, a cada instante iceman creía más que el niño era mudo o quizás simplemente tímido. Lo vio coger unas fetas de tomate, lechuga y mirarlo como si le faltase algo, desvió su mirada de la comida al rubio y este casi se muere en el momento, juraría que tenia una mirada suplicante que era para violárselo.

**-¿Tienen miel?-** Su voz, era masculina claramente pero suave, pausada y tranquila, casi un canto para él, se derretía, juraba que en ese momento lo hacia. Parpadeo un par de veces y se movió nervioso tras asentir, busco en las lacenas sin poder dar con dicho dulce dado el hecho que no podía recordar donde estaba, su mente estaba en blanco. Tras buscar un rato termino por dar con la botella y extendérsela. **-Gracias-** si bien su agradecimiento fue bajo, muy bajo, llego a oírlo y allí recibió su respuesta. Él no era mudo ni tímido sino que hablaba para adentro, muy bajo, ridículamente bajo que ninguna persona era capas de oírlo claramente. Lo vio colocarle miel sobre las verduras y cerrar el sándwich, Bobby sonrió débilmente al verlo y se apoyó inclinándose un poco sobre la mesada mientras lo veía comer de pequeños mordiscos.

**-Creí que eras mudo-** Se aventuro a decir ganando la atención del chico que alzo las cejas confundido**. –Hablas muy bajo, no podía oírte-** agrego para serle más específico y este asintió levemente sonrojado, volvió a comer mientras el rubio no despegaba su vista de cada movimiento, embobado estaba. -¿Quieres algo para beber?-

**-Agua-** Pidió con tranquilidad, August era silencioso pero eso no le quietaba lo mono. Drake busco una botella de agua y sirvió un poco en un vaso mientras lo enfriaba con su mano. El menor no pareció mostrar sorpresa por el acto sino mirarlo con curiosidad. **–Iceman-** susurro bajo sorprendiendo al mayor, sabía su alias y eso le extraño un poco, pero luego creyó que le habían dicho esas cosas Scott u Ororo anteriormente. Luego de ello se quedaron en silencio, cuando este termino de comer fue buscado por el líder del grupo por algo que Bobby no pudo saber, y aunque la curiosidad le estaba matando no metió su nariz donde no debía, no aun.

Esta tarde todos los chicos pasaron para se chequeo, luego desempacaron y alguno que otro se fue a sociabilizar. Bobby no logro juntarse con su amado príncipe nuevamente hasta la noche.

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa, aun sobraban asientos pero no importaba realmente. Estaban sentados por edad así que supuso por la cercanía que tenia con el chico no sería menor a los 16 años. La cena fue envuelta en diversas charlas, los mayores hablando de algunas cosas importantes pero decoradas con el humor raro de Logan, los menores riendo de cualquier cosa y los "adolescentes" sociabilizando y estableciendo ya relaciones. Drake estaba presente en ambas charlas, en la de los niños no tan niños y en la de los más grandes, no muy interesado en ninguna sino en ver el poco alimento que tomo –de todo lo servido- August, solo verduras y eso estaba comenzando darle la sensación de que era vegetariano.

**-Entonces, Kitty ¿Puedes atravesar las paredes?-** Indago Tiffany sonriendo ampliamente mientras comía menos de lo que debería de comer, seguramente era una loca anoréxica. La aludida la observo y asintió efusivamente.

**-¡Hey! Augu~st-** La voz de Spencer floto divertida entre tantas otras, señalaba al niño con su tenedor que contenía un pedazo de carne clavado en él. El castaño levanto su rostro para mirarlo pero de la misma forma que lo hizo la bajo para perderla en su comida nuevamente.** –Oye mírame cuando te hablo- **su tono juguetón cambio a uno molesto rápidamente poniendo alerta a Bobby –aunque bien guardo toda la compostura del mundo y no sabe como- quien observo de reojo la escena. El nombrado no se vio atacado por sus palabras sino que siguió con tranquilidad comiendo **–Oh vamos hombre, ¿acaso tus padres no te enseñaron a ser educado?-** y punto para Spencer, dio en el clavo y muy profundo. El menor levanto su rostro para encarar al "matón" pero no argumento nada lo que hizo que el otro siguiese "burlándose". **–Al menos veo que mami te enseño a mirar a la gente cuando te habla- **hizo tono de niño pequeño y tonto mientras soltaba una risilla. Kitty que estaba a su lado le dio un codazo haciendo que este refunfuñara bajo. **–No es mi culpa si papi no le enseño a defenderse- **Mascullo sobándose el brazo lastimado, no pudo decir nada porque sintió el sonido de los cubiertos sobre los platos y la silla arrastrase por el suelo.

August no parecía afectado por lo dicho pero claramente lo estaba, observo hacia donde estaban los mayores y con un suave "con su permiso" se retiro del lugar tras recibir una seña de Scott. Todos se quedaron en silencio un rato pero luego volvieron a hablar normalmente. Spencer fue regañado por Kitty, quien parecía realmente molesta, mientras que Bobby observo la puerta que atravesó el castaño en silencio y se concentro en terminar de comer.

Nada más paso ese día, Robert debió de lavar los platos porque le tocaba esta vez con Kitty y Warren. Bobby aun no sabia que era pero sentía esa extraña opresión en su pecho que le molestaba mucho, bien él admitía que no podía enamorarse a ciegas de alguien que apenas conocía pero por alguna razón sentía que era lo único que necesitaba aunque se moría de curiosidad por saber por su reacción, si era vegetariano y que era su poder, entre tantas cosas como su edad, y gustos en cosas particulares más irrelevantes. Por alguna razón sabía que este año no sería como los otros, y no porque esta vez su corazón le dictase a amar a un hombre –siendo él heterosexual- sino porque sabía que algo grande pasaría.


	2. Un roce

La primera semana fue tranquila, no hubieron problemas para la adaptación de los muchachos. Entrando ya una nueva semana comenzaron los entrenamientos, una de las cosas por las cuales los habían traído era para que pudiesen controlar su "don", muchos de ellos no lo hacían y para otros –al ser poderes tan simples- se les era inservible el entrenamiento, bueno, no del todo ya que al menos desarrollaban músculos.

El que pareció feliz del papel que le toco fue Logan, ya que torturar, digo, entrenar a los niños le era divertido y emocionante de una forma que muchos describirían macabra o desquiciada, la que os guste más. Bobby por su parte no pudo encontrarse con su princesa, digo, príncipe en toda la semana que hasta juraría que el castaño le evitaba, si no fuese porque era ilógico y porque demostraba nulo interés de vivir su pensamiento hubiese sido acertado.

En estos momentos bajo un profundo sol se encontraban todos corriendo, la idea era comprobar quien podía mantener el mejor ritmo, era una competencia de resistencia sin más palabras. Wolverine se encontraba cruzado de brazos observándolos correr con una leve sonrisa y un cigarrillo en sus labios –el cual no pretendía fumar ya que el prefería el tabaco-.

La primera en parar fue Tiffany, quien parecía que actuaba más a que realmente estaba cansada. El segundo en rendirse fue Lad quien sin hablar alzo su mano y se corrió a un lado de Logan quien rodó los ojos riendo bajo. Los otros tres parecían estar dando una buena lucha, al menos habían estado corriendo sin parar por 5 minutos antes de que los "niños" abandonaran. Parecía que Spencer y Emily competían por demostrar quien era el mejor, se pasaban constantemente manteniendo un ritmo desigual pero no por ello parecían presentar contrariedad al correr. August por su parte corría mirando el suelo y más que correr parecía trotar lo que llamo la atención del mayor, era la única persona que pensó sensatamente y "troto" para mantener un mejor ritmo, más fuerzas y cansarse a mayor plazo que los otros, a parte de que no iba insultándose como la pareja que le llevaba bastante. El cronometro marco los 8 minutos y un "Plaff" llamo la atención de todos, sin previo aviso el castaño quedo tendido en el suelo mostrando dificultad para respirar, Emily y Spencer pararon de correr en el instante cuando Wolverine se acercó al menor alarmado.

**-Oye niño-** Intento de llamar su atención pero no recibió respuesta, se lo podía observar mantener sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y su mano sobre su pecho presionando la prenda mientras luchaba por conseguir el oxigeno adecuado para sobrevivir. El mayor no tardo en tomarlo en sus brazos, dar indicaciones de que se tomasen un descaso de 15 minutos y casi correr hacia dentro de la mansión para atender al menor.

Bobby quien observaba todo desde una terraza pensó en tirarse para ir a socorrerlo pero supuso que sería idiota hacerlo así que dio medía vuelta para ir a socorrerlo dentro, tropezó con todo lo que había en el cuarto antes de llegar al "sub suelo" donde lo atendieron con rapidez. No lo dejaron entrar al cuarto pero se quedo fuera esperando saber que demonios le había sucedido. Chasqueo la lengua molesto, si bien comprendió en este tiempo que August no pretendía hablar si no era necesario le pareció tonto e irresponsable no darse de baja cuando supo que estaba a su limite, porque dejarse llevar así no era nada sano. Despeino su cabello frustrado cuando sintió el sonido particular de la puerta abrir y a Hank salir de allí murmurando cosas.

**-¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Cómo esta?-** Se movió rápido deteniendo el paso y los pensamientos del "profesor/doctor" de allí, este lo observo unos instantes antes de acomodarse las gafas y responder.

**-Le exigió demasiado a su cuerpo, no es nada grave-** Argumento con tranquilidad mientras se abría paso para ir a quien sabe donde. El rubio miro la puerta unos instantes golpeando mentalmente al muchacho dentro, por qué ¡Dios! ¿Acaso era simplemente un tonto?, o quería demostrar algo… pero igual, seguía siendo demasiado idiota aquello, exigirse tanto solo para demostrar algo, quizás a Spencer que se la pasa acosándolo o quizás a Logan, quien sabe.

Abrió la puerta cuando comprendió que su pensamiento simplemente era dirigido a "impresionar" muchachos y para nada chicas, entonces… ¿y si le gustaba la oxigenada o la punk?

Su mirada estaba en el suelo, a pesar de estar en la misma habitación donde descansaba el muchacho no se atrevió mirarlo. Era obvio, ¿no?, es un chico y a los chicos le gusta las chicas, ¿correcto? ¡Hasta a él mismo le gustaban las chicas! ¿Por qué August debía de ser distinto?, no, no había respuesta.

Soltó aire frustrado y despeino su cabello mientras se encamino hacia la cama, el niño dormía plácidamente casi parecía un hermoso ángel, no, lo parecía completamente. Sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón y desvió su mirada hacia algún punto lejano. Negó con su rostro intentando de alejar sus pensamientos, se alejó de la cama dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y sin poder evitarlo lo observo de reojo antes de irse murmurando un **_"¿Qué me has hecho August?"._**

No volvieron a rencontrarse hasta la cena. Cuando todos estaban sentados, charlando animadamente él se sentó a unos bancos frente a él, junto a Kitty. Frente al muchacho se sentaba Spencer y acompañado de este Tiffany que no paraba de coquetear con él, pero al parecer el deportista tenía sus ojos pegados en otra parte. Parecía ser que la cena iría completamente tranquila pero error, un gran y terrible error. Spen queriendo molestar al antisocial de August le tiro un pedazo de carne en el plato, como todos sabían, este niño era vegetaría de una forma algo exagerada, el simple aroma de la carne le descomponía y el verla ni hablar. Al ver el pequeño y jugoso pedazo sobre su ensalada dio un brinco sobre su lugar, su cara de asco no tenia nombre y la mirada fulminante que le regalo a Spencer ni que decir, parecía alguien completamente distinto al de los últimos días.

**-Spencer, si buscas atención así no la conseguirás, solo lo contrario, todos te detestarán-** Mascullo molesto el muchacho mientras se levantaba de su asiento, se disculpo con todos y tras pedir permiso se alejó del lugar. El moreno se quedo boquiabierto, el niñato anti-social le acaba de cerrar la boca, se defendió simple y amablemente cosa que detesto el otro. Wolverine solo sonrió de medio lado ante las palabras del muchacho y siguió su charla. La cena termino tranquila, algún que otro pleito más pero nada que remarcar.

Los "niños" se fueron a dormir mientras que Bobby, Scott, Warren y Ororo se quedaron un rato más en la sala principal, los dos mayores leyendo, el "ángel" y Robert jugando a las cartas tranquilamente. Entonces fue cuando el niño alado hablo felizmente y con curiosidad.

**-¿Y que hacen los niños nuevos?-** Pregunto con una especie de inocencia, curiosidad e infantilismo mezclados, haciendo enarcar las cejas al anteojudo, no sabía si tener miedo al tono, reír o llorar, así que solo se dedico a contestar.

**-Emily se transforma en jaguar, pero no le va muy bien en eso, no se puede controlar.-** Argumento primero sin despegar su vista del libro**. –No quieres escuchar a Tiffany cantar-** Aconsejo rápidamente dando a entender que su voz podía ser extremadamente ponente y dañina. **–Lad derrite metales con el tacto y Spencer puede leer la mente, no estamos seguros si él podrá en algún momento utilizar la telequinesis.- **Hizo una leve pausa retomando el nombre de los niños llegados, olvidándose por unos momentos del más importante para Iceman, quien en silencio escucha atentamente cada palabra dicha por el líder. **–August puede hablar con las plantas-**

**-¿Habla con las plantas?-** se burlo bajo Warren, si bien la explicación de Scott no fue muy extensa estaba –o creía- sobre entendido que no solo hablaba con ellas sino que mantenía un control sobre ella. Porque todos hablaban con las plantas, Ororo lo hacia al menos.

**-Entonces qué-** Se aventuro Bobby atrayendo la mirada de los dos hombres, una de reojo por sobre el libro y la otra muy interesada casi pegada a él. **-¿Puede aumentar su crecimiento y eso?-**

**-Algo así-** Respondió con simpleza. Luego el tema se desvió a quien sabe que hasta que todos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos.

La noche paso tranquila y el día llego sin contratiempos. Como era de esperarse a las 5 de la mañana ya se podía apreciar a Logan tomando un café con el televiso casi sin sonido, media hora después August y Hank se le unían, uno bebiendo miel con té y el otro un café bastante cargado. Ninguno de los tres dice nada por un largo rato, la gente se les va sumando y luego ellos se van retirando, como siempre, las mañanas eran bastante movidas.

Ese día no tuvieron reales actividades, cada quien hizo lo que quería. Algunos niños jugaron en los jardines, otros nadaron, su amado príncipe paso encerrado en el invernadero todo el día cosa que le molesto un poco. Por su parte jugo Beisbol con los chicos un buen rato, luego ayudo a Kitty con un par de cosas, hicieron cosas raras, digo, acosaron gente con Kurt y luego simplemente se dirigió al invernadero. Entró creyendo que podría ver a su niño sin que este lo supiese, con cautela se acercó pero cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente lo oyó al otro hablarse.

**-Creen que me atacaras, no confían en ti Drake-** Argumento con tranquilidad sin girarse, estaba inclinado frente aun rosal, el cual acariciaba suavemente sus hojas, algunas plantas le rodeaban casi danzando pidiendo su atención.

**-¿Lo siento?-** Se rasco la nuca mientras se acercaba para posarse a un lado de él, notando que estaba descalzó. Lo observo de reojo en silencio sintiéndose realmente tonto, entonces realmente ellas le hablaban, era sorprendente. Pronto se perdió en la belleza que denotaba al ver al muchacho tan sumergido en las plantas, las flores parecían sacar su mejor lado ya que hasta podría jurar haberlo visto sonreír. Estaba tan perdido que no se percato que una de estas, una enredadera, se enrollo en su pierna y subió hasta acariciarle la mejilla, con suavidad y sin presionarlo. Se sobresalto dando un paso hacia atrás y rápidamente esta se alejó de él.

**-Le agradas-** Murmuro August desviando su mirada hacia él, ladeo su rostro un poco y se acercó unos pasos más cerca de Bobby, este se sintió realmente confundido y avergonzado haciendo que se sonrojase al instante. **–Creo que…-** comenzó pero no termino, sus dedos rozaron su mejilla del mayor haciendo que el tacto quemase, las manos del niño eran realmente frías y la piel de este normalmente lo era también por lo cual su tacto quemo al instante pero ninguno pareció sentirse realmente afectado por ello. **–Te dejo barro en el rostro.-** finalizo lo comenzado decepcionando de alguna forma a Bobby, pero ninguno en ningún momento retrocedió, seguían manteniendo un corta distancia entre sus cuerpos y la mano de August aun estaba muy cerca de su rostro, demasiado. Sintió unas inconfundibles ganas de cogerla y besarla, o hasta de usarla como tirón para terminar el especia que los separaba y besar aquellos labios que tan a gritos le llamaban, debió de morderse el labio inferior y desviar su mirada para retener tales instintos. **–Lo siento-** fue lo ultimo que escucho del muchacho antes de verlo alejarse de él demasiado.

Robert era consciente que su último actuar podría ser malinterpretado perfectamente, y era lo que ocurrió. Le hubiese gustado de sobremanera gritarle que no era lo que creía y que se lo quería devorar en ese preciso instante, pero no dijo nada, solo lo observo. Quizás si en ese momento, el castaño se hubiese girado hubiese notado el arrepentimiento escrito en letras grandes en el rostro del rubio, pero no lo hizo para desgracia de ambos.

El silencio reino y a parte de un par de comentarios extras soltados nada más dijeron. El día termino y ninguno de los dos hizo un real avance, bueno, Bobby había descubierto que el niño no era tan niño porque ya tenia sus 17 años, cumpliría muy pronto los 18 años. También sabia que este no solo era vegetariano sino que también amaba y adoraba las plantas, a parte de controlarlas. Aun así no sabia porque el cuarto de este era simple, ni porque tenía varios chequeos médicos por semana, menos porque era tan alejado de todos… y aun se le hacia curioso su extraño gusto por la Miel, excesivo quizás ya que le ponía a casi todo alimento o bebida que consumía. Como sea… aun había un muy largo camino por recorrer, pero lentamente se iba acercando más al chico. Ese roce, no lo pudo olvidar por unas largas semanas, si no fuera porque un mejor y más hermoso recuerdo lo sustituyo. ¿Qué recuerdo?, ya les contaré.


	3. Idiota

La idea fue de Kurt, salir a festejar el ingreso de los nuevos alumnos en un bar bailable todos juntos esa noche, muchos parecían de acuerdo y hasta entusiasmados con la idea mientras que otros preferían pasar. Scott se negó abruptamente a consentir tal salida, enumerando cada fallo, cada problema o cada cosa mala que podría suceder de aceptar aquello, y aunque todos intentaron convencerlo de lo contrario nadie lo logro. Pero entonces supieron como hacerlo, convencer a Logan de que eso era una buena idea no fue difícil y que él convenza a Summers tampoco lo fue, el Ok llego pronto pero con ello una condición, Logan les acompañaría y si algo le sucedía a alguno de sus "estudiantes" nunca volvería a consentir algo así, todos parecieron contentos con ello.

Kitty era de las que más emocionada estaba con esta idea, hacia tiempo que no iba a uno de esos lugares y le agradaba la idea de compartir ese tiempo con su "familia". Ella decidió revisar el vestuario de los chicos para ver si ellos tenían algo que ponerse para esa noche, junto a Tiffany, notando así que los únicos que no tenían vestuario adecuado para ello eran Lad y August. Esa tarde arrastraron a dichos chicos, Kurt y Bobby –porque necesitaban un mayor-mayor- a hacer comparas en el centro comercial, con la escusa de comprarle algo de los dos niños.

Tras haber llenado las manos de los veteranos con compras para ellas decidieron hacer una pausa de almorzar algo, hamburguesas y ensalada para la princesa, digo, August. Tras un buen postre, un muy rico helado, ellas indagaron si alguno tenia preferencia por algún estilo de ropa y recibieron como respuesta los hombros encogidos de ambos. Terminaron en una tienda muy llamativa de ropa de hombre, el 70% de los empleados era gay.

Lad miraba animado mas se podía notar el muy mal gusto del chico, nada de lo que cogía combinaba o estaba al menos de moda, menos que menos era su talle, Tiffany fue al rescate y ella le escogió la ropa. Por otro parte August miraba diversas prendas y todas eran de buena calidad, buena talla y hermosas, Kitty estaba más que segura que el gusto del chico era excelente mas lo veía volver a colocar cada prenda en su lugar no convencido pero para eso estaba ella, fue cogiendo las prendas que este dejaba tiradas. Tras ambas tener tres conjuntos hechos los empujaron a los probadores y mientras estos se cambiaban los muchachos esperaban en las sillas que había frente a estos, al fin descansando sus brazos de esas infernales compras.

Hablaremos primero de los vestuarios elegidos para el colorado. Lad salio vistiendo una camisa a cuadrille de color rojo desabotonada y arremangada hasta un poco debajo de los codos, una remera bastante larga blanca con decoraciones en rojo y verde y unos jeans ajustados de color negro, con unas buenas zapatillas ese vestuario era grandioso. El segundo era más "comun", era una remera con cuello en V de un color verde manzana apagado, unos jeans no tan ajustados de color azul medio desgastado y con algunos cortes, y una bufanda haciendo juego de color bordó(Vino tinto). El tercer vestuario y el que más le gusto al muchacho fue el de unos jeans bastante sueltos de color oxido con algún que otro corte, una buena sudadera de color azul bastante holgada pero no exagerando, bajo esta una remera amarillo la cual sobresale apenas un poco por debajo de la sudadera.

Mientras que para August los estilos eran de otro tipo. El primero contituia con una remera de color negro con un muy gran escote que tenia botones –con los cuales se supone que se achica este- que deja ver una musculosa blanca ajustada con escrituras en distintos tonos de grises, unos jeans medianamente ajustados de color azul oscuro. El segundo dejo boquiabierto a Bobby, este tenia unos jeans bastante ajustados de color marrón oscuro -simulando el oxido- que, por dios, marcaban muy bien su parte posterior, una remera igual de ajustada de color naranja fluo y una chaqueta de jogging de color marrón. El tercer conjunto era menos llamativo que el anterior, el cual no le gusto para nada a August, que era de unos jeans muy –muy- ajustados de color blanco con una musculosa igual de ajustada de color negro, la cual estaba cubierta por una muy fina camisa de mangas cortas blanca que era realmente transparente, este traje con unas buenas botas y unos buenos collares sería la delicia más deliciosa del mundo, y Bobby lo asentía efusivamente.

Las niñas tras ver todos los cambios argumentaron que con buenos accesorios y calzado quedarían perfectos, Robert solo quería que August no se compre los últimos dos compuestos porque lo violaría y no solo él, ya muchos de la tienda le han puesto el ojo, podía jurar que se lo comían vivo con la mirada cuando salió con los pantalones ajustados. Terminaron decidiendo que Lad usaría el primer conjunto para la noche y August el ultimo, Bobby se opuso más tras recibir una mirada asesina de ambas chicas solo se resigno y agrego por lo bajo "Si se lo comen a mi no me culpen" y las niñas solo rieron ante la muestra simple de celos y preocupación del rubio.

Volvieron lo suficientemente temprano para que las chicas se perdiesen, dos horas, en el baño cambiándose y maquillándose. La noche llego rápido y cuando todos estaban esperando en el vestíbulo Scott casi se muere, abra intentando de persuadir a 6 estudiantes de que se cambien de ropa, todas chicas con excepción de August al cual le dijo, y cito: "Si sales con esos pantalones de esta mansión no me quiero hacer responsable de que barbaridad de te dirán, no eso no es lo peor, ¡No me hago responsable de lo que te hagan! Niño, te comerán vivo." Y tras decir eso bastante excitado y alterado, August se sintió un poco temeroso más Logan les tranquilizo argumentando que no dejaría que nada les suceda a las "niñas" y que no dejaría que nadie se pasase con ellas, el castaño no se vio afectado por entrar en el circulo femenino pero eso le hizo enarcar suavemente la ceja al rubio.

La discoteca estaba que explotaba cuando ellos llegaron, generalmente lo hacia dado que era de las pocas discotecas que aceptaban lo que venia, era el principal lugar donde podría encontrar personas dispuestas a un trio mixto. Los mayores del grupo se posaron rápidamente en la barra del bar, ellos no dejarían que los menores bebiesen y esa era una de las condiciones para ir a ese lugar, mientras los otros se perdieron en la pista. Las niñas tironeaban a los niños para que bailasen con ellas y August no fue la excepción, el bailaba bastante pegado a Emily y extrañamente este no sentía celos de la mujer, quizás sea porque sabe que ella solo patea para la otra cera. El baile de ellos era bastante sensual y hasta el rubio argumentaría que el niño no era consiente de ellos más sí sabia que la chica lo era, podía ver las diversas miradas clavarse en SU castaño comiéndolo con ella, mujeres y hombres.

Nadie se perdía del radar de Logan a pesar de que este estaba bebiendo una buena botella de cerveza, bueno, ya era la cuarta. Bobby por otro parte no podía apartar su vista de su príncipe, cada movimiento era delicioso ante sus ojos y no solo los suyos. Sintió celos y una cólera indescriptible crecer en él al ver algunos propasarse y tocarle el trasero a August como escusa el baile, un rose accidental, y lo peor el castaño no se quejaba más sí hacia muecas de disgusto o sorpresa. En algún momento el rubio se distrajo y perdió de vista al castaño, giro rápidamente su rostro para preguntarle a Logan si sabia donde había terminado el menor pero noto que este ya se había ido para matar, digo, acorralar a un hombre que intento sobrepasarse con Tiffany, asustado el rubio comenzó a mirar a todos lados.

Alerta como estaba Bobby se movió de su lugar rodeando la pista para ver si encontraba a su niño y lo encontró acorralado con la pared por un hombre que sería casi de su mismo tamaño, un poco más grande. Estaba molesto, muy molesto con aquel hombre y no dudo en acercarse en dos zancadas, rápidamente empujo al hombre que aprisionaba al castaño y gruño en forma de aviso.

**-¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces!? Él esta conmigo, vete a otro lado-** Bramó el hombre tomando la muñeca del castaño para tirarlo hacía sí, August solo ahogo un pequeño sonido de pánico y dolor ante la acción no esperada del hombre, ese sonido no paso de ser percibido por el colérico rubio.

**-Él no quiere estar contigo-** Sentencio entre dientes para tomar la muñeca del agresor y presionarla, exigiéndole que suelte al menor. **–Suéltalo y vete-** rugió bajo aquellas palabras regalándole la más fría mirada que consiguió, y controlando su impulso de congelarle el brazo al hombre y partírselo en mil. Regañadientes soltó al menor pero no se alejó aun.

**-Lo vi primero amigo, búscate tu presa-** Parecía realmente desesperado y no era para menos, él no quería luchar con nadie y menos para conseguir un poco de polvo pero realmente, tras ver el trasero de August no podía evitar luchar un poco para poder cogérselo, realmente quería fallárselo y si debía de golpear a un rubio oxigenado para eso lo haría.

**-No me interesa, él es MIO-** Enfatizo la palabra de propiedad sonriendo socarronamente y antes de que el otro pudiese decir algo beso castamente al castaño atrayéndolo más a sí. August se sorprendió por el acto, Bobby le sujetaba la muñeca con posesión y sus labios eran más cálidos de lo que imagino, cerrando sus ojos se dejo cautivar por aquella desconocida sensación y pronto cedió ante cualquier petición muda del rubio. El beso pronto se convirtió en algo húmedo y voraz, cada parte del interior de la boca del castaño era un deleite para el rubio, y para el menor aquel beso era como flotar en el cielo, casi como comer miel, no, mejor. El atacante chasqueo la lengua al verse vencido cuando el castaño se aferro a la camisa del mayor y el mayor lo abrazo por la cintura, el mal tercio se alejó murmurando un "ya será mio".

El mágico beso duro hasta que se quedaron sin aliento, se separaron suavemente sin abrir sus ojos sintieron sus respiraciones agitadas encontrarse, cálidos alientos uniéndose. August no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente, había sido su primer beso y era realmente mágico, en momentos como esos él estaba feliz de haber esperado tanto, 17 años no era mucho si es que sería así de mágico.

**-No puedo creer que ese idiota se lo creyese, al menos ya no te molestará-** Idiota, sí ese comentario fue completamente idiota. ¡Claro! Ahora gracias a su mágico argumento le haría pensar al menor que lo beso solo para espantar a la arpía y no porque realmente lo desease –y dios que lo deseaba tanto-, sonó realmente como si estuviese obligado a hacerlo. Abrió sus ojos asustado por su estúpida bocaza y pudo ver como la expresión del menor cambiaba de un gran placer a una de sorpresa y luego a una de dolor absoluto, cuando sus ojos color mar se chocaron con los suyos pudo ver claramente escrito en ellos cuanto daño hizo. Estaba a punto de corregirse, de decirle que era un maldito error y que hablo sin pensar pero no pudo, sintió las mano del muchacho estrellarse con violencia contra su mejilla y soltar con voz rota un "Eres un idiota" antes de perderse en la pista de baile. Tardo en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo fue tarde.

Una pelea se desato gracias a Logan que intentaba matar a cada persona que se sobrepasaba con sus niños, haciendo que pronto se desatasen otros peleas y que se volviese todo un caos. Mientras Wolverine noqueaba a un hombre que intento atacarlo con una botella le grito a Kitty –que estaba más cerca- y a Bobby que recogiesen a todos los niños y se fueran a los vehículos, ambos acataron las ordenes sin rechistar. Algunos de los estudiantes se escondieron en el baño, otros se unieron a las peleas felizmente hasta que fueron regañados y pronto estaban todos en los autos listos para partir, todos excepto August. Iceman dijo que la ultima vez que lo vio estaba muy enojado con él, la niña que atraviesa paredes rodo los ojos y soltó aire junto a un "tonto" bajo.

Logan le ordeno a todos que no saliesen de los autos mientras iban a buscar al menos, este como bien sabueso siguió el aroma tan típico de August, olía flores dulces. El olor los guio a un callejón junto al bar donde se podía apreciar un muy conocido olor a sangre, el horrible olor a esta. Entrando a dicho lugar pudieron escuchar un suave sollozo provenir de lo más profundo de este y al adentrarse pudieron ver una escena que los dejó congelados por unos instantes.

August estaba sin su camisa, la musculosa estaba mal arreglada producto de una lucha por quitársela y sus jeans estaban desabotonados más no presentaba ningún daño. Su rostro pálido estaba bañado en lagrimas y un con una terrorífica mancha roja en este, sangre, August estaba sentado sobre un enorme charco de sangre que no era suya. Junto al niño se puede apreciar dos cuerpos, uno desgarrado a la mitad –el mismo atacante de anterioridad- y el otro degollado, el suelo roto y aun algunas raíces bailando en desconfianza. Logan es el primero en reaccionar dando un paso hacia al otro, sin importarle ser atacado –aunque no lo fue-, se acercó colocándole su chaqueta por sobre los hombros del menor y rodeándolo suavemente con sus fuertes brazos. El menor soltó un suave grito de dolor y hundió su rostro el cuello de Wolverine, le obligo a ponerse de pie y tambaleándose lo llevo hasta el jeep subiéndolo al asiento de copiloto. Bobby los siguió por inercia y se sentó en los asientos traseros aun no reaccionando del todo, ¿Qué demonio sucedió?

Nadie dijo nada hasta llegar a la mansión y ni ahí lo hicieron, tras pisar la entrada Logan les grito que se fueran todos a dormir y obedecieron sin objeción, Scott se acercó extrañado por los gritos del mayor y no pudo evitar amortiguar un grito de sorpresa con su mano al ver el estado de August, pues todos sus pantalones estaban rojos y aun lloraba. Logan con cariño le pidió que se duchará y se acostase a dormir, asintiendo el menor y aferrándose más a la prestada chaqueta subió a su cuarto, tras aquellos los restantes se fueron a sentarse en la sala en silencio. Unos largos minutos pasaron hasta que Summers rompió el silencio.

**-¿Qué ocurrió?-** Exigió el menor mirando a Iceman y Wolverine buscando una buena respuesta, respiro profundo buscando calmarse.

**-Hubo una pelea, perdí de vista a August solo por unos instantes y luego, estaba en un callejón cubierto de sangre con dos cuerpos-** Sintetizo rápidamente Bobby intentando de comprenderlo también él. **–Creo que intentaron de violarlo y él se defendió-** finalizo bajando su vista, ¿y si las plantas no lo hubiesen salvado? Tenia entendido que dependía la estructura que separase la tierra de él para que este pueda tener contacto con ellas o no, si no hubiese podido hacerlo él… ¿hubiera sido violado? ¿Por su culpa? Negó con su rostro intentando de eliminar aquellas ideas e imágenes de su cabeza, lo malo de Drake era que era muy transparente y que todos podían saber que pensaba si le prestaban un poco de atención, Scott suavizo su mirada suspirando suavemente.

**-No es tu culpa Robert-** intento de tranquilar al rubio que solo asintió no muy convencido por otra parte Logan chasqueo la lengua con disgusto potente.

**-Se merecían morir, maldición, se lo merecían-** murmuro muy molesto pero calló cuando Scott le regalo una mirada de advertencia, a pesar de no poder ver sus ojos era muy fácil notar cuando él quería que se callase alguien.

**-Mañana hablaré con él, es mejor descansar hoy-** Dicho aquello cada quien se fue a su propio cuarto a conciliar su sueño, Bobby paso por el cuarto de August y sin poder evitarlo intento entrar, necesitaba saber que estaba bien pero no lo logro, estaba cerrada con llave. Suspiro suavemente y se fue a su cuarto, sería mejor dormir un poco.

Cuando se levanto para desayunar, sin haber podido dormir siquiera un poco, noto el clima pesado en el lugar. Algunos argumentaban sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior y más que nada sobre el estado del castaño, varios rumores comenzaron a correr entre los menores y eso solo alimento la culpa e ira de Robert. El menor no bajo a desayunar y falto a la clase "extra" de entrenamiento, termino por aparecerse en la cocina a las 10:30 de la mañana y preparase un rico té con miel. Bobby entro a la cocina y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, se veía mejor al menos.

**-¿Cómo te encuentras?-** Indago mientras se sentaba frente a este, no recibió respuesta, repitió la pregunta y nuevamente fue ignorado, frunció suavemente su ceja, August no era del tipo de persona que hablase mucho pero ni siquiera le miraba y eso era mucho, aun así no retrocedió y siguió intentando. **–Faltaste a las practicas, Logan no estará muy feliz y Scott quiere que vallas con él cuando estés listo- **Al ser ignorado otra vez bajo su rostro resignado y soltando aire siguió: **-Lo siento, ¿vale?, siento haberte besado sin tu consentimiento y decir algo tan estúpido como lo que dije, siento haberte perdido de vista y que esto sucediese, lo siento pero por favor no me ignores- **Lo ultimo fue simplemente una suplica, paso su mano por su cabello desesperado.

**-No estoy enojado-** Respondió August levantando su vista y viéndolo unos instantes antes de ir a dejar su taza –ya vacía- en el lavaplatos. Se dispuso a guardar la miel y azúcar mientras sentía la mirada del otro clavarse en él, estaba aun en pijamas y era algo que sorprendía al rubio, le hacia creer que el castaña era aun más adorable de lo que pensaba. Sin decir nada más se retiro para ir a hablar con Summers como estaba previsto, en el camino se cruzo con Kitty y le pidió disculpas por arruinar la ropa, la muchacha sorprendida le abrazo soltando un par de lágrimas y le dijo que no importaba, luego se perdió toda la tarde con Scott. Robert nunca supo que paso realmente esa noche y se culpaba de ello.

La semana paso tranquila y todo volvió lentamente a la normalidad, habían muchas cosas que aun desconocía de August y se moría por saber más dudaba si era lo correcto.

Ese día antes de irse a descansar Bobby se cruzo con August que estaba entrando a su cuarto para hacer lo mismo, al ver al rubio se detuvo unos instantes sin verle y argumentar algo simple.

**-Ese fue mi primer beso. Buenas noches Robert-** Tras decir aquello se encerró en su cuarto. Drake se quedo mirando la madera paralizado y se sintió horrible, no le culpaba si le odiaba pues ara muchos su primer beso era muy importante y está más que seguro que para el castaño lo era, si espero 17 años para darlo debía de serlo y él le hizo creer que todo era una broma. Ahogo una pequeña riza histérica antes de irse a su cuarto, si le quería alejar lo estaba logrando, irónicamente él deseaba lo contrario.

* * *

Si quieren conocer el verdadero físico de August pasen por mi DA Kaori-Oc

Gracias a todos los que leen, aunque no comenten (:

¡**Kimb **muchas gracias por el Review! y me sonrojo ante lo dicho. La verdad muchos leen y no comenta, la gente es perezosa(yo lo soy xP solo agrego los fics a favoritos), así que no me hago drama por los Reviews, lo escribo más para mi que para los leyentes xP


	4. Culpa

_Bien, tengo dos capítulos más para transcribir y uno en progreso. Como tengo a mi madre internada es el único fanfic que escribo en mi "cuaderno", cuando llego a mi casa lo transcribo. Irónicamente es un fanfic que nadie lee pero no me importa. Este es corto los otros son más largos y ya el 6º tiene más movida sentimental y a partir del 7º ya se aman(?) mentira xP pero se acercan más..._

_Una cosa para quien lo lee y si le interesa:_

_Quiero, deseo, un foro de roleo de x-men que permita ocs y que sea con dibujos(o sea no fotos de personas ni muñecos) y no encuentro..._  
_Así que me dije ¿Por qué no hacer uno? Realmente quiero meter a August en uno de ellos, no me molesta si es grupo de DA y Foro pero necesito apoyo o3o_  
_La cosa sería que hayan personajes canon y ocs, variedad, diversidad y diversión, una lista de "poderes" solo para guiar(para los que nu saben que ponerle) pero todos sabemos que nunca estará completa, y pues... una nueva historia o hasta la misma historia pero con nuevos protagonistas/antagonistas, digo, basándonos en la peli o en los comics o hasta en la serie podemos sacar ideas para actividades y misiones diversas, claro, también tendrán sus espacios los malos (:_  
_Sería divertido, se podría todo tipo de relación y los cannon no tendrían que estrictamente seguir las relaciones predeterminadas... pero creo que abría que prohibir linaje directo con ellos o3o_

_Y quiero un Bobby Heteroflexifle que ame a mi August!_

_Bueno~ quitando eso ultimo... ¿Alguien quiere? Solo lo haré si alguien se ofrece, y si se ofrece y cumple Necesito alguien que me ayude a construirlo y administrarlo o3o mi se compromete si tu lo haces (:_  
_Has mi sueño realidad (?)_

_Contactame por Review(O MP o como se llame aquí xP), por mi D.A.(user: Kaori-Oc) o por mi msn: (preferentemente mandame mail)_

* * *

Los días empezaron a pasar sin contratiempos, los estudiantes de vacaciones pronto comenzaron a regresar al instituto dado que las vacaciones llegaban a su fin. Pronto la mansión quedó invadida de personas, en especial adolescentes alborotados hormonalmente.

Las clases comenzarían en menos de una semana y todos ya estaban ansiosos, aunque se dude.

Desde hacia un año las habitaciones eran compartidas para la mejor convivencia –argumentaron- y no por el gran crecimiento de la institución, solo los adultos (estudiantes o inquilinos de más de 18 años) y profesores conservarían cuartos simples dado que ellos tenían mayor derecho a la privacidad que un adolescente –explico Scott cuando algunos se revelaron-. Pero esto es irrelevante para contar ahora más era momento, ¿no creen?

Pero sigamos con la historia, estos días August estuvo evitando a casi todos, cuando se arreglaba una salida "grupal" y le invitaban inventaba cualquier tonta escusa para no ir, las chicas creyeron que tenia miedo –ellas decían que su sexto sentido les decía eso- mientras que los chicos creían que era solo frío y antisocial, que ni valía la pena preguntar, pero la realidad o lo más allegado a ello fue lo que pocos creyeron, él tenia miedo a lastimar o a ser lastimado, estas personas recordaban el aspecto de la ultima vez que salió –al regresar- y sabían que sin duda alguna esa era la verdad, a decir verdad, no se equivocaban esta vez con sus conclusiones.

Bobby aun lamentaba lo idiota que fue y a pesar de que el castaño le decía una y otra vez que no estaba enojado con él, Bobby parecía hacer oídos sordos ante la argumentación del menor, porque él sabía muy en el fondo que el niño lo estaba y tenía derecho a estarlo.

Mientras que por otro lado, Logan y Scott comenzaron a tomar un papel bastante raro con algunos niños de la mansión –incluyendo al castaño- el cual era similar o igual al papel de un padre y una madre, a muchos le asustaba aquel cambio que presentaban más cuando se daban cuenta que a ellos les mordían y a los otros los acariciaban no sabían si reírse o sentirse ofendidos. Pero seamos sinceros, luego de la "muerte" de Jean y del profesor Scott no volvió a ser el mismo, verlo así es realmente mágico para la gente que lo conocía de antes, como Hank que no puede evitar sonreír ampliamente ante su "actuación" de padres celosos y sobreprotectores.

Pero volvamos al día de hoy.

Con cuidado Robert se asomo por la ventaba para observar a los niños hacer ejercicio, se suponía que debían de estar rellenando unos papeles pero no lo estaba, no tenia ganas de hacerlo y cualquier distracción le venia genial. Observo así a su niño, su amado niño correr casi ultimo junto a Lad ya que se le había exigido el no exigirse demasiado –o algo así le sermoneo la ultima vez que colapso Scott-. Le gustaba ver como se esforzaba para no ser el peor pero no lo suficiente para ser el mejor o entrar en el top 3 de ellos, amaba a ese muchacho sin conocerlo demasiado y estaba más que seguro que lo amaría aun más conociendo al menos un 25% más. Estaba más que seguro que si alguien oía tal afirmación le dirían que es ridículo o simplemente demasiado empalagoso pero no le importaba, él se sentía así y hacia tiempo que no lo hacia.

**-¡Robert!-** Una voz chillona tras suyo le hizo volver a la realidad, se sobresalto de sobremanera y se giro esperando lo peor pero al hacerlo solo encontró a Warren riendo**. –Hombre hubieras visto tu cara parecía que te daría un ataque al corazón-** Argumento en burla sin parar de reír, el "atacado" por su parte solo rodo los ojos soltando un suspiro de ¿alegría?, quizás. Se giro nuevamente para seguir viendo a su niño correr mas ahora estaban haciendo abdominales, mas esto no paso de ser percibido por el Ángel quien se acercó colocándose a un lado intentando de descubrir quien era el centro de la atención del niño hielo. **-¿A quien vez con tanto interés? Son todos chicos- **lo ultimo lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y también extrañado, alzo su ceja, si bien muchos niños tenían pinta de chica y podían ocasionarle la sensación de querer llevarlos a la cama estaba seguro que no era lo que Robert sentía, no con esos ojos de enamorado. No dijo nada más ni recibió respuesta, lo acompaño un rato en silencio.

Cuando August salió de la vista de Iceman –seguramente porque ya estaba a sus límites-, Bobby no pudo reprimir su impulso de girar su rostro y luego su rostro para emprender camino hacia los jardines. Warren freno su impulso de comentar o detener al niño, mucho no entendía que sucedía –últimamente le pasaba mucho- pero termino por concluir que quizás sentía aun culpa por lo sucedido esa noche, él se había enterado de todo lo sucedido y –como muchos- creyó que Robert se echaba toda la culpa de lo sucedido.

Bajo de dos en dos cada escalón y cuando al fin salió pudo observar al castaño sentado en el suelo contra la pared respirar agitado, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y sus manos reposaban suavemente sobre su vientre. Con cuidado decidió acercarse intentando de hacer el menor ruido posible –aunque podía claramente esconderse bajo en bullicio de los otros niños tenia miedo-, en medio camino tropezó con algo que le hizo caer de bruces al suelo –aunque no se lastimo- y maldecir en voz baja, llevo su mirada hacia atrás al suelo y vio como una raíz se movía juguetonamente y mientras se levantaba y sacudía sus ropas argumento mas no paso de ser percibida la pequeña sonrisa de August.

**-Si intentabas vengarte deberías de haber disimulado más-** Su voz sonó con un falso enojo y muy buen tono de burla, se sentó en cuclillas junto al muchacho sonriendo ampliamente y lo observo de reojo como abría sus ojos color mar y los clavaba en él.

**-No tengo razón para vengarme-** argumento a la defensiva con un leve frunce de cejas y un tono de reproche.** –Te he dicho que no te acerques sigilosamente a mi, ellas creen que eres una amenaza-** simplifico reprimiendo de una risa al ver el rostro que coloco Bobby, parecía que decir "Yo no mataría ni una mosca". Tras ello volvió a cerrar sus ojos y su rostro al frente, un tranquilo y cómodo silencio se instalo pronto entre ellos.

Robert podía oír como la respiración del menor volvía a ser estable, como su pecho bajaba y subía de una bella forma, como sus mejillas aun estaban teñidas de un suave carmín por el calor y como algunas gotas de sudo aun caían por su frente, recorrían sus mejillas y se perdían en el su barbilla para luego recorrer aquel suculento y tentador blanquecino cuello. El rubio debió de morderse el labio inferior para no atacar al niño allí mismo, porque ya no se podía controlar mucho. Creyó por unos instantes que August estaba dormido más no intento nada, las plantas eran muy celosas –eso le había dicho Ororo- y no quería terminar tuerto aun. El rostro relajado del muchacho le hipnotizo un buen rato, estaba tan tranquilo que era igual a un ángel o quizás aun más bello que ellos.

**-Si no harás nada llévalo dentro, se enfermará si duerme aquí afuera-** Bobby se sobresalto por la repentina voz de Wolverine dirigida a él, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verse tan obvio más observo que este ni lo observa sino que seguía su vista en sus estudiantes, o eso parecía. Con cuidado y acatando la orden sin rechistar tomo a August entre sus brazos –como una princesa o novia- y lo llevo dentro de la casa mas tubo un pequeño problema después de atravesar la puerta ¿Dónde debía de llevarlo? Lo más correcto es llevarlo a su propio cuarto pero por alguna razón sentía la tentativa de llevarlo al suyo, impregnar su cama del olor del chico sería hermoso pero si vemos otro punto, tiene escusa para invadir el cuarto del niño planta.

Con algo de cuidado y dificultad subió las escaleras, el niño se movía bastante entre sueños aferrándose con fuerza a sus ropas, a veces sonreía y otras funcia el ceño. Se dirigió a dicho lugar con tranquilidad dado que no quería que se le cayese y rápidamente llego a su destino. Tras tener un pequeño problema para abrir la puerta sin tirar o despertar a August entro al lugar sin prestar mucha atención, dejo al niño en la cama y tras sacarle sus zapatillas lo arropo, soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que rápidamente se aferraba a su almohada y continuaba durmiendo. Ahora más tranquilo se dedico a observar el cuarto, la cama estaba del lado derecho de este contra la pared –era de una sola plaza- mientras que frente a esta habían bastantes masetas con distintas plantas y flores, algunas en el suelo y otras en estanterías. En medio de ambas cosas, justo lo que se ve al entrar al cuarto es una gran ventana de aletas corredizas, un escritorio el cual tiene algunos libros y una foto familiar que no tardo en ver más a fondo; tomo dicho objeto y lo observo con cuidado, en ella se podía ver una familia feliz, un padre, una madre, al pequeño August –que él creyó que no tendía más de 7 años- y un bebe en los brazos de su madre, todos sonreían y parecían realmente muy felices juntos, le recodo a su familia de alguna forma y debió de devolver el objeto a su lugar antes de sentirse melancólico. A decir verdad el cuarto era bastante triste, no tenía mucha decoración u objetos personajes, lo único que quedaba era el armario del niño. Sin poder evitarlo abrió las puertas de madera del closet, dentro pudo ver los distintos atuendos y muchos de ellos él se moría por verlos en el cuerpo del niño, siguió revisando y vio un pequeño peluche de león, bastante lindo y tierno, y entonces lo vio; entre la ropa de August se podía ver la ropa de aquella noche, sin lavar y aun con la sangre pegada en ella doblada y guardada a simple vista, sintió impotencia al verla, sintió unas tremendas ganas de tomarla y quemarla más no hizo nada, no podía hacer nada realmente. Cerro la puerta de golpe, giro su rostro y observo al niño dormir sonriendo, se mordió el labio inferior y presiono sus puños, realmente se sentía muy mal.

Se fue del cuarto sitiándose enfermo y término por golpear una de las paredes del pasillo, necesitaba tranquilizarse o no sabía que podría hacer sin querer. Optando por tomar un baso frío de agua se dirigió a la cocina y en el camino se cruzo con Ororo, ella lo regaño por nunca completar el papeleo mas Bobby agotado se excuso y perdió lo que restaba de la tarde en algún lugar de la mansión, necesitaba paz y pensar que hacer ahora.


	5. Lo haré

Esa mañana Tiffany se peleo con Spencer, al parecer el muchacho le dijo que era una tonta y ella ofendida le grito que era un idiota, dado a que ella no controla su poder y su grito es realmente peligroso termino por enviar barios metros atrás al chico y dejándole –a parte de algunos moretones- un sordera momentánea, según Hank esta podía durar entre dos o tres día, la rubia se disculpo pero segundos más tarde le saco la lengua al muchacho. Lo bueno de esto era que Spen no necesita realmente oír a la gente dado que puede oír los pensamientos ajenos –aunque no lo controla bien y le da jaqueca-.

Por otra parte los estudiantes ya estaban casi instalados en la mansión y rápidamente se presentaron con los nuevos estudiantes –ya que parecía que todos conocían a todos dentro de ese lugar-. Las niñas no tardaron en coquetearle a Spencer, aunque este no oía sus palabras deseaba no oír sus pensamientos, hay veces que las niñas pueden ser más sucias en sus pensamientos que los chicos, a veces; por otro lado los niños se acercaron a las nuevas chicas, Tiffany rápidamente tuvo su club de fans y su grupo de niñas "huecas" o que al menos aparentaban serlo, por otro parte Lad y Emily parecieron entrar al circulo de chicos denominados como "Frikis", August se mantenía al margen, decidió no apegarse a ningún grupo pero tampoco estaba alejado de todos sino que estaba en zona neutral, se juntaba con quienes le agradaba y nada más.

Nuestro futbolista se dio cuenta que no podía evitar buscar con la mirada al niños castaño, parecía necesitar constantemente saber si estaba o no cerca y cada vez que intentaba saber que pensaba se perdía en un vacío absoluto, y no es que nunca hubiese sentido esa sensación de vacío al intentar de leer/escuchar los pensamientos ajenos –le paso varias veces con Tiffany- pero juraría que el muchacho era de la clase de personas que piensan todos y se pasan la mayor parte del tiempo perdidos en sus mentes.

_"No lo entiendo"_ pensó ese día mientras su mirada se clavaba en el chico que habla con otro alumno animadamente, las chicas le seguían hablando y agradecía el no poder oír en esos momentos. Los pensamientos del otro chico se podían oír claramente pero cuando intentaba lo mismo con August solo había silencio, no entendía porque sucedía eso con él, a veces solo creía que el niño era capaz de crear una fortaleza para que él no lo pudiese escuchar. Spencer frunció el ceño y se acercó a dicho chico con aire de matón, al pasar por su lado choco con violencia hombro con hombro y observo de reojo la reacción del chico quien lo miro con reproche y se sobo la zona herida. Volvió a intentar escuchar sus pensamiento y volvió a fracasar, frustrado retrocedió para volver a "atacarlo" pero antes de poder hacerlo sintió como algo tomaba su tobillo y le hacia tropezar.

La planta que se mantenía a un lado del August ataco a Spencer por acción propia, si bien el primero al tocarlas o al mantener contacto con una vía directa les proporcionaba movimiento libre él no era quien controlaba sus acción siempre, a veces actuaban por si solas y eso asustaba al castaño. August dejo de acariciar una de las hojas instintivamente al oír a Spen caer, este se lastimo la nariz la cual sangraba bastante, se levanto maldiciendo y diciendo incoherencias, señalo con su dedo acusar a August con rapidez le ataco verbalmente.

**-Tu y tus malditas plantas ¡Me rompieron la nariz!-** Su tono sonó bastante agresivo y parecía que pronto se abalanzaría sobre el niño para arrancarle los ojos con una cuchara si era necesario. Algunos reían, otros se preocupaban y otros ignoraban el estado del muchacho, mucha atención se presento ante la situación. Spencer vio mover la boca a August pero nada salió de ellos, o sí pero él no lo oía, vio como el muchacho lo miraba de una forma profunda, y por primera vez desde que conocía al chico escucho sus pensamientos.

_"Lo siento, ellas atacan a quien creen una amenaza hacia mi persona."_ Si bien el niño no debía de disculparse porque quien comenzó era el mayor lo hizo igual. Spencer bufo como respuesta y se dedico a alejarse de la escena con aire asesino, ahora creía más aun que August tenia alguna especie de inmunidad con su poder o al menos sabia bloquearlo, quizás solo debía de practicar más.

Ese día comenzaron las clases de orientación, cada año se impartía una semana de clases y luego se les evaluaba dado que en el instituto Xavier no separaban por edades sino por conocimientos a los niños. Esos días solo tendrían clases por las mañanas, las tardes serían completamente libres lo cual significaba ningún tipo de entrenamiento con Wolverine o Hank –quienes normalmente impartían esa área-. Pero esa tarde en particular August y Spencer, junto a dos niñas más, fueron llamados a la "oficina" de Scott, lo que era igual a ir a la biblioteca particular de "profesores". A dichos niños se les otorgaría la posibilidad de ingresar a un instituto publico –de alto rango dentro de todo-, se suponía que la idea principal da tal acuerdo era ingresar a los mutantes a una vida normal con los "humanos" ya que se dice que si se convence a los niños de que los mutantes no son malos ni tan diferentes como creen el futuro para esta "raza" sería muy prometedor. El director de dicho establecimiento es un gran amigo de Warren y moviendo un par de contactos más consiguió que sea aceptados en este, los elegidos eran niños que no pudiesen dañar realmente a alguien y que no posea poderes llamativos, August solo puede "controlar" las plantas por lo cual se le podría catalogar como poder inofensivo dado que la personalidad del niño lo era, lo de Spencer ya era otro tema dado que podría hacer trampa en este pero se tomaban el atrevimiento de inscribirlo para que aprenda cuando y donde es el momento de usar su poder, en un examen no es tan buena idea porque los pensamientos de los chicos normalmente divagan mucho por ejemplo. Las niñas, una podía respirar bajo el agua por lo cual no era realmente agresivo pero se le prohibieron los deportes acuáticos, mientras que la otra niña posee algo que se denomino "mímica" lo que implica imitar cosas recién vistas, si bien no puede repetir lo oído o leído puede repetir cualquier coreografía vista con anterioridad.

Pero ya nos vamos de las ramas otra vez. Se eligieron alumnos del mismo año escolar y con una promedio dentro de todo no tan bajo, y se les explicaron algunas reglas antes de que ellos acepten como el no usar poderes para impresionar chicas/os, ni el usarlos para atacar/herir a alguien, no hacer trampas y luego lo más básico, no estar en pleitos, tener notas promedio y otras cosas más. Los cuatro niños asintieron ante lo dicho y todos estaban más que de acuerdo con la oportunidad.

A pesar de todo Bobby al oír la noticia se pudo en contra sin importar qué, no quería que su niño fuera a esa escuela que quien sabe que clase de chicos van y menos con Spencer, no le agradaba ese niño engreído y estaba seguro de que le haría maldades a August y este no se quejaría porque es demasiado "bueno". Sí, Robert ya estaba loco. Scott prefirió hacer oídos sordos ante los comentarios poco lógicos del niño, cualquier adolescente tenia una vida escolar con acosas o algún que otro maltrato leve porque siempre en todos lados existe alguien que te envidia y te discrimina por ello, si bien asentía la ultima parte dicha por el rubio argumento a su defensa que ponía las manos al fuego por el comportamiento de Spencer y que nada malo sucedería.

Aun así la que resto de la semana paso bastante tranquilo. El viernes que tuvieron la mañana libre Logan aprovecho para darles un entrenamiento sorpresa a los niños, muchos de ellos querían matarse –no literalmente- dado que creían que al fin tendrían un tranquilo día sin clases ni entrenamientos intensivos del maniático de Wolverine, lastima que se equivocaron. En esta ocasión pidió armar grupos de 5 niños, pasarían por una serie de pruebas que implicaban la defensa con sus poderes y el ataque con ellos, también el trabajo en equipo que era lo más importante. Lo único que se debía de hacer era llegar todos juntos hasta el final de la pista sanos y salvos sino re probarían (y eso quería decir que harían una serie de ejercicios intensos como castigo). Y así fue como los equipos se formaron.

August termino con Spencer, Tiffany y dos chicos más en el grupo. Al principio se manejaban muy bien, la voz de la rubia era realmente útil, pero sucedió un pequeño inconveniente, nuestra bella Barbie se rompió una uña y se negaba a continuar si no se la limaba. Como la niña chillaba no dejaba que sus compañeros se les acercase, aun los atacaban rayos y las paredes de cristal que podía forjar una de las chicas se estaba rompiendo, y era su única defensa en esos momentos. Spencer intento de tranquilizar a la chica, no hacia mucho descubrió que también podía meterse en la mente de los demás o al menos hablar en ellas, más su intento fue en vano, ella no lo escuchaba aun así. Entonces comenzó el verdadero pleito, las chicas restantes argumentaron que debían de dejar a Tiffany y seguir con su camino, August se negó rotundamente a ello diciendo que no podían abandonarla y que si lo hacían no solo reprobarían sino que serían realmente un fracaso de grupo, pero ellas no parecían interesadas en ellos sino en terminar ya esto. El castaño las retuvo sujetándolas del tobillo con unas raíces mientras su amigo el futbolista aun intentaba de tranquilizar a la chica restante, entonces ellas comenzaron a atacar al castaño tanto verbal como físico pero no lo dañaron realmente. Y no fueron los golpes de las niñas lo que desataron la siguiente devastación sino un codazo de Spen que fue impulsado hacia atrás por un grito de la llorona rubia, este impulso provoco que golpease el rostro y su labio se partiese sangrando.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue demasiado rápido y silencioso, como esos momentos tan aterradores que ves las cosas pasar lentamente y el sonido parece perderse por la desesperación que uno siente, bueno, era exactamente lo mismo. Los gritos de Logan comenzaron a oírse a lo lejos, los estudiantes corrían para entrar y pronto se podían ver ramas y raíces atacarlos sin piedad alguna, la tierra se abría y una danza maléfica comenzó a reinar en el lugar. Gritos, dolor, pánico y mucha pero mucha desesperación floto en el pesado aire, Wolverine atacaba cada "enemigo" intentando que nadie salga herido y hasta ellos mismo lo hacían queriendo llegar a su salvación, la mansión. August aun se mantenía en el mismo lugar, tras el golpe se inclino intentando de detener el sangrado pero fue inútil, las plantas rápidamente le amarraron como si estuviese atado por cadenas y buscaban el mayor contacto con su sangre posible, algunas ramas/raíces estaban rozando su piel intentando de incrustarse dentro de ella para "beber" aquello que tanto las excitaba, inútilmente por los momentos.

Ni bien todos se encontraban dentro de la mansión Logan cerro la puerta y les exigió que se retirasen, los heridos a ser sanados los demás a sus cuartos y aunque muchos no obedecieron directamente sí desaparecieron de su vista. Cuando Bobby llego a la planta baja solo deseo salir y traer al niño con él pero no pudo, en mitad del camino Logan se lo impidió, no esta muy seguro de lo que este le dijo pero sabia que no le permitiría salir sin dar un batalla pero antes de poder hacer algo fue golpeado contra el vidrio y obligado a ver hacia afuera. Aun las raíces danzaban de una forma espeluznante, August rodeado de ellas con una mueca de dolor y no era solo físico, Robert sintió su corazón encogerse tanto que sentía que se lo estaba arrancando de su pecho y triturando lentamente.

**-No hay nada que podamos hacer, matará todo lo que se le acerque sea lo que sea, solo podemos esperar a que se tranquilice-** La voz claramente sonó dolida pero también segura, uso aquella voz gruesa que le caracterizaba y que hacia erizarle la piel a cualquiera porque sabían que esa era la verdad o eso le hacia crear al menos.

**-¡Hay que hacer algo!, no podemos dejarlo allí, le matarán, ¡lo matarán!-** comenzó gritando, bajo su voz para que se notase el dolor que sentía al verlo allí y luego la subió buscando apoyo, sea como sea él necesitaba sacarlo de allí, la imagen que veía a través del vidrio era demasiado para él. Aquellas plantas que tanto le protegían, que tanto amaba lo estaban lastimando, aquello que tanto ama le lastimaba, dios, que irónico sonaba aquello y que triste. **–Déjame salir, porque sabes que lo haré de uno u otro modo, si deberé de pelear lo haré pero no puedo verlo así más-**

* * *

Si quieren conocer el verdadero físico de August pasen por mi DA Kaori-Oc

Gracias a todos los que leen, aunque no comenten (:

¡**Siolna** muchas gracias por el Review! Sinceramente no me tomo mucho tiempo, reescribo algo que tengo a papel y no lo reviso al terminar(aunque me equivoque y quiera corregirlo revisando nunca encuentro mis errores en el momento debo esperar días y no puedo aguantar tanto para publicar xP), gracias realmente y yo tambien creo que es uno de mis fanfic que tiene mejor redacción, es cierto también que intento de detallar todo lo más que puedo sin irme de las ramas(siempre lo hago, aunque muchas cosas me encantaría detallarlas más aun). Bueno, este fanfic es "slash/yaoi" pero más que besos no tiene, en el final si es que me sale escribiré quizás algo más "hard" pero no creo, no me sale xDD

Amo este fanfic porque todo me nace solo, comienzo a escribir un capitulo y no puedo soltarlo más, es tan facil escribirlo que lo amo y tu comentario me alegro realmente muchisimo, muchas gracias por leerlo y más por comentar, me alegraste mucho el día.

**Imolo**, gracias por comentar. No sé a que te referis realmente puesto que de Scott y Logan no he escrito casi nada por no decir nada, recién en el siguiente cap se ven más como una "pareja" pero no hay nada más, si te refieres a lo de "papel de madre y padre" te digo que no le veo nada raro, muchas madres toman papeles de padres y viceversa, y no todas ellas o ellos son homosexuales ni son divorciados o viudos, y si no es eso no sé que será. Bueno, es una lastima, aun así gracias.


	6. Mala curiosidad

Summers de un manotazo corrió ambos estorbos, llamasen Logan y Bobby, para abrir la puerta sin molestarse en contestarle al mayor cuando este comenzó a advertirle casi desesperadamente que no hiciera algo estúpido. Por debajo de sus pensamientos podía oír la lucha de palabras que tenían las otras dos personas en la habitación, Scott estaba debatiendo entre fundirlos con un buen disparo o ignorarlos, la primera solución estaba ganando por mucho.

**-¡Silencio! Por el amor a dios parecen dos niños pequeños peleando por un dulce. Sé que no podemos acercarnos a August por tierra por eso envié a Warren a que lo sacase de allí- **Apenas miro de reojo a los otros dos hombres al hablar concentrándose en ver al rubio ángel volar esquivando las raíces salvajes, cuando el muchacho estuvo en posición para sacarlo de allí y bajo lo suficiente para tomar al menor una de las raíces se apodero de su brazo tirándolo al suelo de una forma violenta. El grito de Worthington retumbo por el lugar y seguido a este un chillido de terror del otro niño.

No se tardo mucho para que los restantes reaccionasen. Wolverine fue el primero en adentrarse en el lugar abriéndole paso a los otros dos, Scott le siguió y para su mala suerte no llevaba la visera sino unos anteojos lo que entorpecía sus movimientos. Robert salió en dirección directa hacia August, apenas si se protegía y reaccionaba a su entorno, su vista solo estaba en el muchacho encadenado por sus propias plantas. Los mayores se encargaron de Warren cuando comprendieron el silencioso mensaje que les dio el hombre de hielo con la mirada.

Drake se acercó lo suficiente a August como para ser atravesado su hombro por una raíz y poder tocarlo. Sin importarle el dolor se inclino frente al muchacho intentando de obtener su atención pero este no levantaba su mirada del suelo, intento llamarlo un par de veces hasta que al fin obtuvo su atención. Cuando sus miradas chocaron sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, el niño tenía su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, sus mejillas rojas al igual que sus ojos y sus labios hinchados por el golpe y por mordérselo para acallar sus reclamos. Antes de que Bobby pudiese decir algo más el niño se abalanzo sobre este y lo abrazo con fuerza susurrándole y rogándole tan bajo que apenas era consiente de que este estaba hablando.

**-Por favor, diles que paren, hazlas parar Bobby. Por favor, por favor, hazlas parar- **repitió una y otra vez mientras se aferraba a las ropas de iceman como si su vida dependiese de ello, Robert sintió la necesidad de acompañarlo en el llanto, dios, se sentía tan imponente y tan inútil. Comenzó a susurrarle palabras dulces y suaves para calmarlo, prometiéndole que haría todo lo que pudiese para pararlas y que no debía de preocuparse más, acaricio su espalda como si se tratase de un niño pequeño y beso cada cierto tiempo el cabello de este. No se dio cuenta que dejo de escapar un par de lagrimas, ni que las raíces se comenzaron a calmar poco a poco, él estaba simplemente concentrado en los sonidos que hacia August, su respiración, su llanto, su corazón.

Tras varios minutos que parecieron una eternidad el llanto pareció calmarse lo suficiente para que Bobby se alejase un poco del muchacho pero al intentarlo solo recibió un tirón más fuerte de sus prendas, Annick no quería separes aun. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del mayor ante la reacción del menor, con cuidado se puso de pie y ayudo al otro para que lo hiciese más no lo obligo a caminar sino que al contrario tiro un poco del cuerpo del chico para alzarlo y con cuidado lo llevo a la mansión nuevamente. Al entrar al lugar lo sentó en la mesada de la cocina y tras decir unas simples palabras de _"nada te pasara ahora"_ logro liberarse del agarre del castaño. Con suma paciencia y "tranquilidad" busco un paño húmedo con el cual limpio el rostro de este, tanto las lagrimar, tierra y sangre seca que arruinaba aquel bello rostro fueron removidos.

Apenas sí Iceman escucho a los otros mayores decirle algo similar a un "lo dejo a tu cargo" o algo así antes de perderse por la puerta de la cocina arrastrando algunos estudiantes curiosos en el camino para así darles privacidad. Robert suspiro aliviado y recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo del menor para asegurarse que no había más heridas, su ropa estaba sucia de tierra y algunas gotas de sangre en su remera pero algo llamo su atención. El tatuaje que tenía el muchacho tenía más pétalos decolaros, podría jurar que cuando lo vio la primera vez solo tenía uno y medio, y ahora tenia cuatro de ellos sin color. Frunció el ceño ligeramente y por simple reflejo llevo una de sus manos a dicho lugar pero antes de tocar si quiera la piel del muchacho, August coloco la propia sobre la de Bobby y con un suave apretón obtuvo nuevamente su atención.

**-No preguntes por favor-** susurro bajo pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el rubio le oyese. Alejo la mano del hombre con suavidad antes de bajarse de la mesada y perderse por los pasillos de la mansión, Bobby tardo en reaccionar y lo único que hizo fue golpear la mesada antes de imitar de forma burlona la voz de August.

**-"No preguntes"-** repitió dejando escapar una pequeña risa histérica. ¡Maldición! Él se preocupaba por el niño, ¿entonces por qué este no confiaba en él? Sentía tantas ganar de romper algo y de gritar pero no lo hizo, al menos no conscientemente, solo congeló gran parte del lugar donde anteriormente estuvo el muchacho sin darse cuenta. Cerro sus ojos, cerro su puño y apretó su mandíbula intentando de calmarse pero no lo logro, golpeó la zona helada creando pequeños fragmentos de esta antes de dirigirse a buscar respuesta, ¿y quien mejor que Summers para ayudarlo? Por un momento se olvidó de su herida y del dolor que esta le causaba, tampoco le preocupo ya su remera favorita manchada por su sangre.

Sabía que encontraría a Scott en la biblioteca del primer piso, ese lugar enorme que usaba normalmente como oficina. De dos en dos subió los escalones, esquivó a los niños para no enfrentarse con ninguno y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta de madera que siempre evitaba –porque si alguien era llamado allí era porque algo muy malo le esperaba-.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, sin mirar realmente a dentro de ella y antes de poder arrepentirse del pequeño valor que saco de quien sabe dónde para enfrentar a Summers –no es que le temiese pero a veces habían cosas que eran mejor no preguntar- grito a todo pulmón una simple pregunta.

**-¿¡Qué demonios sucede aquí!?-** Bien, él simplemente no es la persona más inteligente del planeta. El silencio reino rápidamente tras terminar su pregunta, con cautela y creyendo que el cuarto estaba vacío por la falta de respuesta recorrió cada rincón con su mirada hasta llegar a la esquina izquierda donde poso su mirada atontado. Sus mejillas tomaron rápidamente un tono rojo muy llamativo y no pudo evitar correr su mirada de una forma infantil y nerviosa ante la imagen que se presentaba.

Al parecer Scott tras el incidente del entrenamiento subió a discutir con Wolverine sobre el "por qué" y "cómo" sucedió lo que sucedió, luego pasaron a chistes estúpidos y sin sentido, luego a chistes estúpidos y sin sentido referentes a la tensión "sexual" que ellos veían entre su nuevo pupilo castaño y su ex–pupilo rubio, y de alguna forma retorcida terminaron con chistes obscenos sobre ellos lo cual los llevo a sentirse bastante acalorados y a terminar como terminaron. En la pequeña esquina alejada de la puerta pero más cercana al escritorio se encontraban ambos "acurrucados", Logan besaba con pasión al hombre con anteojos enterrando sus manos en el firme trasero de este levantándolo levemente del suelo, y este por su parte tenía sus manos enredadas en su cabellera y una de sus piernas enredada en la cintura del más petiso, sus ropas bastante desordenadas –particularmente las del castaño que siempre estaba prolijo- y sus mejillas levemente rojas por no contar sobre cierta zona baja y apretada de ambos. Summers pareció reaccionar lento pues si bien Logan reacciono rápido ante la interrupción del "menor" no por ello se alejó de su presa total nada de lo que viese Drake era algo nuevo para él, el sexo es el sexo sea con quien sea o al menos esa era la filosofía sabia de Logan.

Carraspeo suavemente alejándose de Wolverine el castaño e intentando de acomodar su ropa, miro extrañado al intruso y estuvo a punto de preguntar quién demonios era para interrumpir, y más que nada quien le daba el maldito derecho de entrar a su "oficina" sin tocar, con insulto y todo, no, para ser sinceros, insultos peores pasaron por la mente del "maestro". Logan soltó una especie de gruñido molesto, casi como un animal, y antes que su amante dijese algo le pregunto a la defensiva y con un claro tono de molestia.

**-¿Qué crees que sucede? Vamos cubo de Hielo te creía más inteligente-** Mofo molesto, Bobby se rasco la nuca sin atreverse a mirarlo todavía, estaba claro que su pregunta no fue la mejor que pudo hacer pero le salió tan del alma.

**-No me refería a eso-** contesto con voz baja y aún muy avergonzado, sus mejillas conservaban el llamativo tono rojo y su voz temblaba suavemente por temor y vergüenza tanto propia como ajena, dios, ¿A quién se le ocurría follarse a alguien en medio de una biblioteca y sin cerrojo?, bueno, pensándolo bien no era una idea para nada descabellada pero igual, era un trauma que no podría superar con facilidad.

**-Restándole importancia a este escandaloso asunto que no te incumbe. ¿Se te ofrecía algo Robert?- **Con voz serena y condescendiente pregunto Summers, ya que supuso que si interrumpió así era por algo importante o al menos eso esperaba por el bien del niño.

**-Sí, sí, claro… yo… Necesito, no, exijo saber qué demonios sucede con August-** comenzó nervioso y luego recobro aquel pequeño valor que junto antes de entrar allí, subió su mirada al fin clavándola en los "castaños" del anteojudo –siempre creyó que eran castaños- y se puso recto intentando de demostrar la seriedad del asunto que implicaba(al menos para él). Scott levanto la ceja intrigado e hizo una además para que especificase a que se refería porque el "que sucede" era bastante amplio.** -¿Por qué visita a Hank tres días a la semana? ¿Qué hay de malo en su salud para que le prohibir "exigirse" mucho? ¿Qué demonios significa su tatuaje? ¿Por qué duerme solo? Creí que habíamos llegado al acuerdo de que ningún alumno tendría cuarto simple, ¿Qué ocultan? Y más que nada, ¿Quién demonios es él? Nunca y digo nunca le han prestado tanta atención a un alumno nuevo.- **Soltó las dudas más importantes y las primeras que vinieron a su mente, tomo un poco de aire y miro a Scott esperando una muy buena respuesta ante sus dudas, escucho a un lado a Logan soltar un bufido y darle la espalda mientras murmuraba algo entre dientes incomprensible.

**-¿Has intentado preguntarle a él?, son temas de los cuales no somos responsables y nos indicados de hablarte, son temas privados que él puede como no contarte. Y descuida, no le damos una atención especial-** Bien, se sintió algo ofendido Summers al ser acusado de "preferir" a uno sobre otro, todos eran sus estudiante y todos eran distintos por lo cual tenían distintas atenciones nada más, o al menos eso prefería pensar. Estuvo a punto de replicar algo el rubio pero termino por rodar los ojos y girarse para irse no sin antes murmurar un _simple "como si pudiese sacarle algo de información cuando me mira con esos ojos de cachorro perdido, dios"_. Scott reprimió una risa cuando la puerta se cerró y miro a Logan con diversión, sí, realmente estos niños eran una saco de hormonas sin sentido, bueno, uno siempre habla por experiencia. **–Están tan enamorados que dan envida- **soltó casi sin pensarlo, si hubiese querido provocar Wolverine nunca lo hubiese conseguido tan bien como en ese momento, los celos son la mejor arma.

Sin esperar mucho más el mayor pero más petiso tomo entre sus brazos a Scott para devorarlo, literalmente, pero fue interrumpido por este que con simpleza le corto el juego amenazándolo que si no cerraba la puerta con cerrojo no tendrían nada de acción al menos allí, y sabía que el moreno no tenía mucho aguante como para poder llegar al cuarto sin terminar fallándose en medio del pasillo. Regañadientes el animal cerró la puerta y una risa ahogada de Summers fue lo último inocente que se escuchó allí.

Por otra parte y tercamente Bobby se dirigió al cuarto del castaño para aclarar sus dudas, necesitaba hoy mismo saber que sucedía o se suicidaría y sí, era dramático. Llego antes de darse cuenta al cuarto del niño y sin pensarlo toco la puerta de este, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta y eso no fue alentador, volvió a golpear la puerta y no obtuvo respuesta otra vez, repitió la hazaña y estaba por tirar la puerta abajo cuando esta se abrió mostrando a un adormilado August que dejándole el paso libre volvió a tirarse sobre su cama murmurando un _"¿Qué sucede?"_ ahogado en su almohada.

**-¿¡Que sucede!? ¡Eso mismo me pregunto yo! ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?-** Comenzó gritando sin poder evitarlo, sentía tanta furia e impotencia, y más que nada furia al ver al niño tan despreocupado. Ante lo dicho el niño se sentó de golpe pareciendo bastante asustado pero espero a que continuase prefiriendo no interrumpirlo. El silencio se instaló por unos minutos mientras el rubio recobraba la comportara, August suavizo su mirada y le restó importancia antes de contestar.

**-No tienes derecho a levantarme la voz, y no sé a qué te refieres Robert-** Refregó sus ojos con una de sus manos lavándose el sueño que un estaba presente en él y miro fijamente al rubio esperando una respuesta. Bobby tomo aire intentando de tranquilizarse, gritarle no era algo bueno y lo sabía, debía de calmarse. Soltó aire y tomo largo y profundas respiraciones antes de enfrentarlo nuevamente.

**-Lo siento… ¡No! Por dios, no lo siento. No sé qué sucede, no sé quién eres ni estoy seguro que cuando me devuelta tu seguirás aquí o tus malditas plantas te devorarán, no sé qué pensar ni que hacer y no ayudas, así que no lo siento porque ¡No sé qué creer ya! –** Sonaba tan desesperado, tan inquieto y angustiado, realmente le provocaba un inmenso dolor a August escuchar aquello pero él sabía que no podía responder sus dudas no sin tener grandes consecuencias a cambio. Con cuidado y lentamente –casi tortuosamente- el niño se levantó de la cama y se acercó al rubio, coloco su mano sobre el pecho de este, donde su corazón y clavo su mirada en la de él, solo necesitaba una respuesta y estaría dispuesto a romper las reglas, solo por una respuesta.

**-¿Por qué te importa?- **su voz salió bastante baja y suave, casi como un susurro del viento. En ningún momento perdieron el contacto visual, en ningún momento hubo respuesta solo silencio. Bobby se mostraba bastante confuso ante la pregunta, su cabeza la gritaba que eso no era una respuesta y le incitaba querer comerse al niño allí mismo sin preliminares mientras que lo que muchos llaman corazón le decía que simplemente le dijera al fin que lo quería, y así, obtendría todo lo que deseaba ¿pero realmente deseaba saber la respuesta a sus preguntas?

**-Porque…-** Comenzó y hasta juraría que el completo con un _"Porque te quiero",_ pero su voz nunca salió otra vez y eso fue suficiente respuesta para el niño, quien dolido le sonrió y se alejó a su armario buscando ropa distraídamente, cualquier excusa para no tener que ver al rubio de nuevo estaba bienvenida.

**-No digas nada, no importa-** respondió soltando un suave suspiro**. –Te diré. Vine aquí con un único propósito, estar tranquilo, vivir una vida lo más normal posible y poder relacionarme con otras personas, con personas _reales_. –**Negó suavemente con su rostro mientras cogía un par de jeans y buscaba una remera de su agrado**. –No quiero que nadie me trate como si fuera algo especial, dios, adoro que Spencer me moleste me hace sentir tan _normal_, tan incluido.-** Al fin se decidió por una remera y busco su ropa interior aun sin mirar al muchacho quien lo miraba muy intrigado y confundido por la nueva información que entraba en su cerebro, no entendía mucho a que se refería pero sabía que tarde o temprano sus cerebro ataría cabos sueltos y realmente deseaba que sea temprano esta vez**. –Me estoy muriendo Bobby, y nada lo va a cambiar, ni el Señor McCoy, ni el Señor Summers, ni siquiera el Señor Logan, _nadie_.-** Trago con fuerza reteniendo un par de lágrimas que amenazaban por escaparse, se mordió el labio inferior y cerraba su ropero al coger toda su ropa, se giró para mirar a Robert quien estaba conmocionado por la noticia y con tranquilidad fingida se dirigió a la puerta del baño individual del cuarto pero antes de adentrarse a este agrego: **-Espero haber saciado tu curiosidad, solo no le digas a nadie, realmente me gusta no ser tratado diferente-.** Y antes de esperar repuesta del rubio se encerró en el pequeño cuarto de baño.

Bobby estaba anonado por decir menos, nunca se imaginó algo así. Al principio su confesión le sonó a un niño que vivió toda su vida aislado y encerrado, cosa no tan anormal para los mutantes pero más normal para mutantes con cambios físicos no como el niño. De alguna forma la conversación se volvió tan triste que sentido que a cada palabra dicha por el niño su corazón se rompía más y más, y peor era el dolor al ver que este ni siquiera se atrevía a verlo, como si temiese que lo vean tan frágil. Tardo varios minutos en salir del cuarto y dirigirse al propio, y no fue consiente su acto sino que su cerebro se puso en modo automático y lo llevo a este. Cuando August escucho la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse sollozo en silencio.

¿Cómo actuar de ahora en más? ¿Qué decirle a August la próxima vez que lo viese? ¿Y si no podía ocultar su dolor? ¿Y si solo lo dañaba más?, el niño le acababa de confesar que se estaba muriendo, de entre todas las cosas que él pensó jamás se le paso por la cabeza la idea de que podría estar muriendo, dios, ni en sus más terribles pesadillas lo pudo pensar y la forma en la que se entero fue tan, tan extraña. Por el amor a Dios, Buda, Jesucristo, Zeus y quien sea, ¿Acaso eso era lo que quería saber? ¿Y a qué precio? ¿Estaba feliz ahora?, no, no, no lo estaba y no lo estaría nunca. Esta vez metió la pata tan profundo que dudaba poder salir de allí, no solo le causó dolor al niño sino que se lo causo a sí mismo, porque nadie quiere oír que la persona que ama puede morirse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que puede desaparecer y nunca volver. Deseaba tan profundamente en ese momento jamás haber preguntado nada, pero no se puede volver atrás, ya no.

* * *

_Oh hacia tanto que no escribia sobre mis niños, digo, amo a August y estaba escribiendo otro fanfic con él(pareja secundaria) que se basa en las pelis pero es algo complicado, tengo que ver la peli y escribir xP_

_Como sea.. a ver.._

_Ahora las cosas se complican, la curiosidad nunca es buena, yo lo sé y Bobby lo acaba de descubrir._

_Gracias a todos por leer (:  
_


End file.
